Join a cooperative
To apply to a cooperative of your choice, click on the cooperative's name. Most cooperatives have a description of what sort of cooperative they are and detail what they criteria they are looking for in a member. It's to your benefit to read what they are looking for. That is where you will find the information you need to determine firstly, if the cooperative is the correct one for yourself and secondly, what attributes they're looking for so you can target those when you make your application. The application process is fairly basic - click on the green Apply button and it opens up the application window. The window has a standard application statement in it. You can submit that just by clicking the Apply button, however it is strongly recommended that you write a little something about your game play or yourself there - even something like "I am willing to work hard and contribute to your cooperative" will see you gain more attention than the standard application. One thing to keep in mind when doing a custom application, you don't have a lot of character space so make it short and snappy. PM the Leader or recruitment Deputy Advantages: *You ensure that you get the attention of the person in charge of recruiting *You have the opportunity to point out all the positives of having you in the cooperative *You stand out from the rest of the crowd Disadvantages: *Assuming you don't swear or blatantly otherwise sabotage yourself, there are no disadvantages How do I PM the leader or recruitment Deputy? Private messaging (PM) the Leader or recruitment Deputy is a great way to get yourself noticed. You can do it alone, or you can use it along with applying to the cooperative directly or applying to a cooperative on the forum. It gives you the opportunity to "sell" yourself and your farm to the cooperative and in turn, gather a level of attention that helps you really stand out from the crowd that usually do the standard application note mentioned above. To go about contacting them, you firstly need to read the description. If there is a members name listed as the person to contact for recruitment, then that's the person you want to PM. If there is no name there, then contact the leader. The leader is the person with the ''red ''person icon next to their name in the list. Once you've decided who you wish to contact, click on the members name on the list. It will open up a window where you have a number of buttons. You want the one with the envelope and pen. Simply click on that and write away. For the best results, it's a good idea to firstly address all the criteria that they have in their cooperative's description window. If they want a daily player and you play daily, let them know that. It's also a good idea to let them know a bit about yourself - and by that I don't mean names, exact ages or anything else you are uncomfortable with. If you are an adult, then say you're an adult also let them know if you're willing to donate farm dollars and/or gold to the cooperative. Anything that you can think of that makes you stand out from the crowd will make it a lot easier to find a cooperative. Category:Cooperative Guides